


Art for I Shall Be Healed

by Adayka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Goes to Therapy, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka
Summary: It's hard to talk about the past, Bucky's found a safe place to tell his stories, find a way to move on, hoping to heal.





	Art for I Shall Be Healed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Shall Be Healed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931664) by [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/pseuds/Voodoosgirl). 



> Hello, I"m Voodoosgirl. I wrote a story a while ago and waited to find the perfect artist to bring Bucky to life. I found Adayka. Her art is full of emotion, grace and beauty. She graciously agreed to let me commission her for this drawing. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

                                           


End file.
